


I don't like them innocent

by Becca_Tarly



Category: Union J (Band)
Genre: 1000 word challenge, Cute, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, George is a dork, Halsey - Freeform, Snow, Snowball Fight, Winter, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becca_Tarly/pseuds/Becca_Tarly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little bit of writing for a friend.</p><p>If you don't like smut, don't read all the way to the end.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't like them innocent

**Author's Note:**

> Based on "Ghost" by Halsey

Based on Ghost by Halsey

“I don’t like them innocent, / I don’t want no face fresh./ Want them wearing leather begging/ Let me be your taste test.”

http://40.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mdwoc3kMTT1rgnl73o1_500.png

George leaned over to his girlfriend in the passenger seat. He planted a tiny kiss on her cheek, then felt his heart leap in his chest when she turned to look at him. Her breath made small smoky clouds in the air, reminding him of just how warm and inviting her mouth was. Her lips parted into a soft smile and he tried his best to turn his attention back to the road. He turned the heating in the car up slightly and gripped the steering wheel as tightly as he could. Abby sat, wrapped up in his leather jacket, staring out the window of the car. She watched as the snow fell heavily against the window but it was gone in seconds, sliding away down the door of their black car and onto the road underneath them, adding to the seemingly endless layers of snow and ice under the tyres. There seemed to be no signs of the snow stopping. The weather forecast had predicted it but of course, George has paid no attention at all. He wanted to take her out and nothing got in the way of date night. Of course, he was always trying to find new places to take her on a date, sometimes paintballing, other times he took her to play golf but she always won, leaving him in a huff. Today it had been a trip out for dinner and then as a special surprise, he took her to buy new art supplies and some clothes. Neither had anticipated the weather however and now George was chuckling to himself, looking at his girlfriend in his leather jacket. It suited her more than it did him and he was more than happy to let her wear it whenever she liked. The size difference between the two made him so happy as it meant the sleeves came well past her hands and the coat came down to her mid thighs. He pulled up beside the house and zipped the jacket up, tucked her hair behind her ear and placed a kiss on her warm lips.  
“What was that for?” she laughed quietly  
“Because you’re a dork.” He grinned, stepping out of the car, walking around and lifting her out.   
“George! No! You’ll slip, put me down!” She squealed, holding on to him for her life. His muscular arms wrapped around her, holding her tight as he chuckled a little.   
“Okay you, calm down. Go in, wrap yourself up and be down in 10 minutes. That’s an order.” He smirked.  
“Wait what, George nooo, it’s colllldddd.” Abby complained, pouting. George took no notice and prevented her pouting any more by holding her by the waist, wrapping an arm around her neck and kissing her. He eventually pulled away, cheeks a little flushed and decided to explain himself.  
“Snow ball fight in 10 minutes. Loser has to make dinner.” He laughed, running inside in front of her to find his thermal socks. Abby wrapped herself up in a few scarves, put on some gloves and changed to more suitable boots before running outside and noticing Missy playing wildly in the snow. Suddenly, a ball of snow whacked her back and she heard a little gleeful giggle from behind her.   
“Right, no, not fair!” Abby laughed, scooping up some handfuls of snow, compacting them and chasing her attacker around their garden.  
An hour later, a cold, tired and thoroughly snow-soaked Abby and George headed back inside.   
“Well, it’s safe to say that I won that.” George grinned, raising an eyebrow.  
“In your dreams, Shelley.” Abby laughed, tugging his scarf off and letting it fall to the floor.  
“Shower?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“You bet.” She grinned, letting him unzip the jacket and watched as it fell to the floor. He cheeks were red and nipped by the cold. He helped her undress to her underwear then she did the same to him. He carried her up to the shower then pulled her into the stream of hot water with him. They took turns washing each other’s hair with little playful shoulder kisses and butt grabs, mostly Abby grabbing George’s butt though, making him smile. He laid out a pair of pyjamas and some nice new underwear for her and both got dressed quickly. George combed back his wet hair before proceeding to dry his girlfriend’s, after watching her do it herself plenty of times. After ordering food, the pair lay down and watched some nonsense on TV with pizza and hot chocolate. George cuddled her and kissed he neck, savouring the smell of their shower gel on her skin. He nipped at her earlobe, never paying attention to what was on the TV, just enjoying spending time with his girlfriend. He slid his hand up her pyjama top and heard her breath hitch as he got higher. The nipping at her neck and shoulders increased in pace until she couldn’t help but let out a small gasp. By then he knew that he was getting the response he wanted. He let her shift round and felt her lips brush against his rather forceful but far too quickly. She climbed on top and ground her hips against his, making him have to grip her dream catcher tattoo to avoid making too much noise. The passionate makeout session on the sofa continued until George couldn’t control himself any more, tearing off her pyjamas and carrying her to their room, closing the door behind him where the rest of their clothes fell away. Her touches on his skin felt like an electrical current running through him and making him light up with excitement. He left hickey after hickey on her neck, collarbones and thighs, bruise after bruise from gripping her too tightly and felt her leave nail tracks all over him.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and let me know what you thought!


End file.
